Forged Under the Blood Red Sky
by LianneZ4
Summary: With his life in shambles and his future looking bleak, Neal embarks on a darker path. AU to the Pilot.


**FORGED UNDER THE BLOOD RED SKY**

 **Summary: With his life in shambles and his future looking bleak, Neal embarks on a darker path. AU to the Pilot.**

* * *

 _He was late. He took too long. How could've he been so_ stupid…

Sitting in the vacated apartment, Neal stares at the empty bottle in his hands. There are so many questions – did she wait? Why leave him now? Could he have changed her mind?

None of it matters anymore.

 _Two days too many. She is gone._

Suddenly, he hears the sound of the door opening. Neal tenses up as the full impact of the situation hits him.

They found him. It's over; he's going back. _And he couldn't care less._

"I see Kate moved out. Imagine that."

 _What…_

"Hey Neal. Nice bottle. Did Kate leave you that?"

Neal drops his jaw. _"Keller?!"_ he manages at last _._

"In person. Long time no see, Caffrey," says Keller cheerfully.

 _That smug face…_ Neal nearly throws the bottle aside as he thrusts Keller against the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Where's Kate?!"

Keller laughs at him. "Whoa. Easy, Neal."

"I swear, if you did anything to her…"

Keller gives him a disgusted glare. "Ya think I'd be stupid enough to come here in that case? Ah well, maybe." Pushing him aside, Keller frees himself from Neal's grip. "Let's talk business."

"Like _hell_ ," Neal snarls, grabbing Keller's shirt. "Where is she? And what are you doing here?"

"Okay already! Jeez," says Keller with an over-exaggerated sigh. "Your _girlfriend_ got herself into some sort of a mess."

"What? What are you talking about?" _Kate is in danger?_

"Someone's after her. I knew you'd run once she broke up with you, so I paid someone to watch. Surprised it took you so long, actually. I have to say Neal, you're awfully predictable when it comes to her–"

"Who's after her? What else do you know?"

"I know she's toxic," says Keller darkly. "Word is, she went to that short pal of yours for help. They pulled him out of the Hudson three days ago."

"What? No, that's not… that's not possible. You're lying!" _God, Mozzie…_

"Listen Caffrey, I'd love to chitchat, but the feds could be here any minute. We've got to go _now."_

Neal gasps for breath and collapses against the wall. _This can't be happening…_

"So what do you want, Matthew?" he asks evenly when he pulls himself together. "What is _your_ endgame in this?"

"We were damn good once. We could be again."

"Not happening," says Neal sharply.

"You think you're in a position to turn me down? Oh come on, Neal," says Keller with a snort. "You're a wanted man. Your girl's gone, the feds are after you, your remaining friends are in hiding… Just look at yourself, sitting here moping! You'll be caught before today's up." Then he smiles. " _I_ on the other hand have resources. Money, contacts, safehouses, _everything_ you so desperately need right now."

Neal scoffs. "Let me guess: you're offering them to me out of the goodness of your heart."

"The goodness of my heart? Hell, no." Keller sighs. "Fine, I admit it. I messed up all those years ago. I was impatient, I may have acted rashly–"

"You _shot_ a man," Neal snaps at him.

"The past is the past," says Keller with a shrug. "I'm a different person now. I'd like to earn your trust back. So what do you say, Neal? Partners again?"

"I say you're a sociopath and a killer, and I was an idiot for not seeing it earlier."

"You break my heart, Caffrey," says Keller flatly. "Look, whether you join me or not, we should really get out of here. The feds, remember?"

 _Keller has a point._

Neal swallows, suddenly overcome by a wave of despair. The Marshals, the FBI, _everyone_ will be after him. He _prays_ that Mozzie is just in hiding. And Kate –

 _Kate needs him._

"You'll help me find Kate and get that target off her back."

Keller shrugs impatiently. "Fine, if that's what you really want… I said I wanted your trust back. Now, are you coming or not?"

 _To pair up again._

Their history was… complicated. And painful, and ugly. To work together again is asking for a disaster.

 _Worse than losing Kate and going back to prison?_

Neal knows Keller now. He won't let him pull him into his web again. He'll take what he needs from him and then get out before things go too far.

And then there's Mozzie.

 _He can't be dead._

 _If they killed Mozzie… whoever they are…_

He will ruin them. He will _destroy_ them until they regret they ever heard the name Kate Moreau or Neal Caffrey. And Keller will help him if he asks.

Straightening his back, Neal gives Keller a hard look. "I'll need a place and some new IDs."

Keller grins at him. "It's good to have you back, Caffrey."

o - o - o

When the FBI arrives half an hour later, they find an empty apartment and no clues there. Peter questions the neighbors, but only one of them vaguely remembers seeing someone who could fit Neal's description, and there are no cameras in the apartment's vicinity.

Neal Caffrey is gone.

 **THE END**


End file.
